elle et lui
by pit-chan
Summary: Pour un test psychologique de compatibilité entre un colonel et son second, O'Neill et Carter, se voient confier deux palms, et doivent répondre à une question par jour, et plus..... traduction d'une fic de Blue Topaz.
1. Chapter 1

**_Elle et son colonel et lui et son second_**

_Écrit par Blue Topaz, _

_Traduit par Pit-chan_

**_lundi, 7 Juillet 2003_**

**10.01 : Jack O'Neill**

Hammond est finalement devenu fou. Dingue. Complètement taré. Barge.

Je me demande si le Doc pourrait trouver quelque chose pour ça. Parce que j'en ai besoin. Rapidement.

Je suis colonel. Mon travail est de sauver la planète, être le héros, sauver la demoiselle en détresse, et pas d'être une sorte de rat de laboratoire avec lequel un psychiatre peut jouer. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ça. Pourquoi Hammond m'a choisi? Il pouvait choisir Ferreti, ou choisir Coburn, n'importe qui excepté moi !

Hammond ne va pas lire ça, hein?

**10.04 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel, le Général Hammond a tire votre nom au sort. Ce n'est pas de la folie; c'est votre malchance.

Et oui, Colonel, le Général ne va pas lire ça. C'est le privilège de la confidentialité d'une relation patient-docteur.

**10.05 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi se serait MA malchance et pas la votre ? Et regardez votre réponse, Major, je suis encore celui qui écrit votre critique annuelle.

**10.05 : Sam Carter**

Parce que, ô tout-puissant Colonel, ce sont les noms des colonels qu'ils ont mit dans le chapeau, pas ceux de leur second. ensuite, comment cela pourrait être si dur? Nous avons un control complet sur ce que nous écrivons.

**10.06 : Jack O'Neill**

'Ô tout-puissant Colonel '? Vous réalisez que me faire de la lèche ne vous conduira nul part, n'est ce pas ? Et puis en fait, allez voir Frasier, pour un check up de votre tête. Vous ne ressemblez pas à la Carter que je connais.

Ok, ok. Je vais le faire, mais n'attendez pas de moi d'écrire des choses profondes et significatives, ok ?

**10.07 : Sam Carter**

J'étais sarcastique, mon colonel.

Et ne vous inquiétez pas mon colonel; I je sais combien profond et significatif vous pouvez être.

**10.07 : Jack O'Neill**

C'était une insulte, Carter?

**10.08 : Sam Carter**

Non, mon colonel. C'était juste de l'entraînement.

**10.09 : Jack O'Neill**

De l'entraînement pour quoi ?

**10.09 : Sam Carter**

Je plaide la folie pour celle-là.

**10.10 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter! Je vous ordonne de répondre.

**10.10 : Sam Carter**

Je ne suis pas obligée de suivre vos ordres, mon colonel. Pas dans ce journal. N'avez vous pas lu les règles ? Si non, s'il vous plait retournez page 12, article 3.6.2.

**12.34 : Sam Carter**

A en juger par votre réponse (ou le manque de celle-ci), les règle se trouvent dans le petit livre bleu que le Général nous a donné ce matin. Celui que vous avez glissé dans le dossier avec mon rapport de P54 TXY sur les minéraux.

**12.34 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé ! Je sais.

**12.35 : Sam Carter**

Mais j'en suis sure, mon colonel.

**12.36 : Jack O'Neill**

De toute façon, quia besoin de ce manuel stupide? Regardez l'heure; vous vous joignez à moi pour le repas Carter? J'ai entendu que le chef avait préparé des pâtes au poulet pour le repas.

**12.37 : Sam Carter**

Je vous voie au mess dans 15 minutes, gardez moi une place et une gelé bleue.

**13.00 : The Psychiatrist**

Quel a été votre première impression sur l'autre? Et comment cette impression a changé avec le temps à mesure que vous connaissiez mieux ?

**13.39 : Jack O'Neill**

' Le psychiatre '? Honnêtement. Vous ne pouviez pas venir avec quelque chose de mieux ? Je sais que vous voulez rester anonyme, pour votre bien; je veux dire j'ai déjà plusieurs scénarios de ce qu je pourrais vous faire dès que je vous verrais. Mais quand même ' le psychiatre '? Je ne sais pas moi ? Comme ' le psy ' ou ' l'inspecteur de tête ' ou ' le liseur d'esprit ' ou le gas qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'ordonner aux gens de parle de quelque chose de complètement inutile '.

Carter ? Vous pensez à autre chose? Je suis à court d'idée là.

**13.40 : Sam Carter**

Ne deviroons nous pas être concentre sure ce que ' le psychiatre ' nous demande, mon colonel ? Au lieu d'essayer de le/LA renommer ?

**13.40 : Jack O'Neill**

Rabat-joie.

Ok, donnez moi une heure ou plus, que je pense à quelque chose de gentil à dire sur vous.

**13.41 : Sam Carter**

Argh, mon colonel. Vous devez réfléchir pour dire quelque chose de gentil sur moi? Pendant UNE heure ? Je suis touchée. Vraiment.

**13.41 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous vous amusez, n'est ce pas ? Vous vous amusez de ma misère, n'est ce pas ?

**13.42 : Sam Carter**

Pour le bien de ma carrière et de notre amitié, cela plaide la folie pour moi.

C'est bon pour une heure, je posterais dans quatre pour ma part, j'ai une expérience à finir.

**13.42 : Jack O'Neill**

Dîtes-moi. Pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais réassigner à une autre équipe ? J'aurais pu m'épargner de nombreux cheveux blancs…

**13.42 : Sam Carter**

Mùais dans ce cas là vous vous seriez ennuyer.

**13.43 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous voulez dire, que VOUS vous seriez ennuyer ?

**13.43 : Sam Carter**

Aussi oui.

Mon colonel, je dois réellement finir cette expérience. Je vous parle plus tard.

**13.43 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter est une démone.

Je pense que cela résume tout. mon travail ici est finit.

**13.44 : Sam Carter**

Je prends ça comme un compliment. Je me demande ou sont passé les jolies que vous deviez écrire sur moi et que vous m'avez promis plus haut. N'oubliez pas que devez encore écrire vos première impressions.

**13.50 : Jack O'Neill**

Première impression : Carter est une démone.

Seconde, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, septième, jusqu'à la dernière: Carter est toujours une démone.

Conclusion: elle a été une démon de depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré.

**18.02 : Sam Carter**

C'est de cette façon que vous vous voulez jouer le jeu, mon colonel ? ok, alors.

Première impressions : le Colonel est incorrigible

Seconde, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, septième, jusqu'à la dernière: il est toujours incorrigible.

Conclusion: il a été incorrigible depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré.

**18.05 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi, Carter. Je pensais que vous n'y aviez jamais prêté attention.

**18.08 : Sam Carter**

Bien sur que si. Mais mon colonel, nous sommes supposé faire ceci sérieusement. Enfin bref, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et voilà ce que je peux dire maintenant.

Ma première impression du colonel O'Neill étaient qu'il était un home qui voyait les choses comme elles étaient. En noir et blanc. Le bien et le bien et le mal est le mal, et il n'y a rien entre. Il a horreur de ne pas avoir les choses sous control et il hait encore plus quand une personne lui dit quoi faire. Mais il aime les challenge et il est vraiment loyal à ses amis. Il a aussi un sens de l'humour bizarre.

Mais dès que j'ai l'ai eu connu mieux, j'ai compris qu'il reconnaissait aussi les zones de gris. En réalité, il était les genre d'"homme du milieu". Il peut être le héros mais aussi peut aussi facilement être le méchant. Cela dépend des situation. Il prend des décisions bases sur ces principes et il fait des choix que beaucoup n'aurait pas même le courage de considérer. Il a la capacité de faire ressortir le meilleure des hommes sous son commandement. Il n'a pas peur de jouer les méchants tant que cela permet à son équipe d'être sauve.

Il est une personne très privée. Il y a des gens qu'il n'a pas envie de partager avec le reste du monde il porte sa croix seul. La confiance est une chose importante pour lui. Il aime tellement les clichés; même s'il prétend les détester.

Et son sens de l'humour n'est pas si bizarre que ça en fin de comptes.

**18.12 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne dévoilez pas tous mes secrets, Carter.

Oh bien, je vous avais promis quelque chose de gentil sur vous. Alors, voici.

Ma première impression de Carter a été qu'elle était foutrement intelligente. En réalité, elle est intelligente et elle connait tout sur tout. Donc, elle l'utilise à son avantage. Elle est forte est vraiment sur d'elle. Tout ça pour dire, c'est une garnement.

Mais il y a des chose en 7 ans qui l'ont changé. Cassie et Jolinar sont les deux principales elle est toujours intelligente (remercions Dieu pour ça), toujours sure d'elle, toujours forte et elle utilise toujours tout ça à son avantage (parce que c'est ce que les filles intelligentes font). Cependant, elle s'est un peu ouverte, décoincer un peu, et a appris comment désobéir à un ordre direct(je suis tellement fière d'elle; nous avaons sauver la planète grâce à ça). Elle a appris à discuter mes décisions (pas toujours une mauvaise chose), se moquer de moi toujours avec respect (je ne peut donc parler d'insubordination) et le plus important elle est restée fidèle à elle-même. Si quelqu'un (y compris moi) fait quelque chose qui la dérange, elle lui fera savoir. Si quelqu'un fait quelque chose de juste, elle lui donnera le crédit qu'il mérite.

C'est une amie. Une vachement bonne même.

Et en bonus elle a un sens de l'humour aussi tordu que le mien.

Voilà, c'est assez sérieux pour vous ?

**18.13 : Sam Carter**

Ça l'est. Merci, mon colonel.

Pour note, je n'ai jamais été une garnement.

Et mon sens de l'humour n'est pas tordu. Il est simplement ajusté au votre.

**18.13 : Jack O'Neill**

Nier vous ressemble. Ce ne sont que mes impressions. Seulement les miennes.

dîtes, comment vous appellez ce 'carnet de note' .

**18.14 : Sam Carter**

Cela s'appelle un palm , mon colonel. Sur les notres ont été installé certains programes, ils sont connectés entre eux. Ces comme cela que fonctionne les journaux, comme des sortes de chats , mais seulement certaine personnes peuvent y accéder. Il y a un agenda aussi. Vous voulez que je vous apprenne à vous en servir ?

**18.14 : Jack O'Neill**

Nan, je n'ai pas besoin d'agenda, merci quand même. Mais vous pouvez m'aider avec quelque chose d'autre.

**18.14 : Sam Carter**

Qui est?

**18.15 : Jack O'Neill**

Ferretti est venu à mon bureau vesr 15h00. il m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant. Quelque chose qui avait à voir avec une certaine Major blonde et cette perte de temps due au journal. Quelque chose que vous vouliez me dire, ô certaine major blonde?

**18.15 : Sam Carter**

Whoops...?

Donc vous avez entendu ? Et bien, je pense que vous l'auriez sû tôt ou tard.

Même si j'espérais que se soit tard.

**18.15 : Jack O'Neill**

Besoin d'aide pour vous expliquer , Carter ? Parce que personne avec tous ces esprits aurait fait ce que vous avez fait. Sérieusement. Êtes vous sous traitement médicale?

**18.16 : Sam Carter**

Puis-je refuser cette aide ?

Et non, je ne suis sous aucun traitement.

**18.16 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, vous ne pouvez refuser.

Et si vous n'êtes pas sous traitement, et bien vous devriez.

POURQUOI AVEZ VOUS FAIT CA ? A QUOI PENSIEZ VOUS DONC ?

**18.17 : Sam Carter**

Pour vous metre mal à l'aise ?

Et je ne pensais pas.

Je dois y aller, mon colonel. J'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes.

**18.17 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi vouliez vous ...

Que se passé t-il ? Dîtes-moi ! Vous me cachez quelque chose.

**18.18 : Sam Carter**

Je dois vraiment y aller, mon colonel.

Et vous aussi.

**18.18 : Jack O'Neill**

De quoi parlez-vous , Carter? Je n'ai pas de réunion.

**18.19 : Sam Carter**

Si. A 18.30 avec le départment des finances, c'est à propos de l'équipement que je demande pour la prochaine mission. C'est un peu cher, donc vous devez leur parler en tant que leader de SG1.

**18.19 : Jack O'Neill**

Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette reunion ?

**18.20 : Sam Carter**

Je vous ai envoyé un mémo il y a deux jours.

**18.20 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous me connaissez avec les memos. Je ne les lie jamais.

**18.21 : Sam Carter**

Je sais.

Je dois y aller. Bonne chance avec la réunion, mon colonel. Le départment des finance va vous envoyer quelqu'un dans votre bureau. Ils savent aussi comme vous êtes avec les memos.

Au revoir.

**18.21 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est pour cela que le department des finance traine par ici ?

Et que voulez-vous par ' je sais' ? Et je ne suis pas sans espoir avec les mémos. Nous avons juste des problèmes de coordination.

Vous n'allez pas me quitter comme ça !

**18.24 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter ?

**18.27 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter ?

Vous êtes là ?

**18.29 : Jack O'Neill**

Je reste sur ma première impression.

Carter est une démone.

**19.20 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça y est c'est finit.

Je veux effacer ce que j'ai écrit(spécialement le passage sur mes réelles impressions sur Carter). Comment je peux faire ça ?

**19.37 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel, je vous avez dit que j'avais une réunion.

Et il n'y a pas aucun moyen d'effacer ce que l'on écrit .

En fait si (regardez comme je suis honnête avec vous). Mais je suis la seule à savoir faire.

**19.39 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous n'avez pas idée qe comme cela a pu être ennuyant ? Je me suis pratiquement endormie en écoutant ce qu'il avait a me dire.

**19.40 : Sam Carter**

Avons nous le nouvel équipement ?

**19.40 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suis pratiquement mort d'ennui et vous tout ce que vous voulez savoir c'est si nous avons le nouvel éuipement ?

**19.41 : Sam Carter**

C'est dans ma nature. Je n'y peut rien. Et puis , vous avez survécu à pire.

**19.41 : Jack O'Neill**

Je suppose que vous avez raison. Eh, vous venez dinner ?

**19.42 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouve au mess dans cinq minutes.

**20.55 : Jack O'Neill**

Je viens d'entendre Ferretti passer devant mon bureau. Cela m'a rappelé quelque chose. Je vous le redemande.

POURQUOI DONC AVEZ VOUS FAIT CELA ?

Vous n'avez pas encore répondu, et vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne réponse, Carter. Parce que vous m'avez mis dans de beaux draps.

**21.30 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter ... ne m'ignorez pas.

**22.19 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes un monstre. Je le savais.

Vous me le paierez, Carter.

**23.51 : Sam Carter**

Ok.

J'ai une confession à vous faire.

Vous savez que le but de ce projet est de tester la compatibilité d'un colonel et de son second, n'est ce pas ? et ce qui c'est passé avec SG9 n'est arrive à aucune autre équipe (pour être honnête je ne veux pas voir cela arriver encore, mais bon). Et je me suis proposer au Général (et donc vous aussi) pour être les 'rats de laboratoire'…

Ne vous devenez pas fou maintenant. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Vous voyez. Je pensais sérieusement à 'nous'. Je me disais que s'ils disais que nous n'étions pas compatible, alors ce projet serait complètement inutile. Après tout, nous avons passé 7 ans à travailler ensemble et nous n'avons jamais tenté de nous tirer dessus, du moins pas encore. Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos du secret, ceci ira seulement au psychiatre pour analyse dès que j'aurais effacer les noms et les localisations (au cas ou nous mentionnerons la porte des étoile et les missions extra-terrestre). Et ceux qui lirons ce journal seront juste vous, moi et le psychiatre (il/elle ne connaitra jamais nos noms.) Je vous le promets.

vous savez pourquoi nous devons faire ça, n'est ce pas ? beaucoup de nous ont tendance à haïr les psy (avec de bonnes raisons, bien sur), mais nous avons besoin d'être examiner des fois. Ecrire dans un tel journal est plus facile que de parler face à face. Et c'est un sorte de thérapie. Nous aurons une question par journée, à 13h00, pour nous aider à nous focaliser.

Et se sera marrant de vous voir (et moi bien sur) essayer de répondre aux questions.

Je asis que vous êtes en ce moment chez vous, mon colonel. Donc je suppose que si vous voulez me tuer, il me reste au moins encore une nuit à vivre. S'il vous plait faîtes moi savoir combine de nuits il me reste

Sincèrement votre ,

Carter

PS: j'ai menti pour mes noms dans le chapeau. Désolée. Mais vous auriez voulu ma tête ur un plateau si vous l'aviez su plutôt.

**23.55 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est votre jour de chance, Carter.

Je suis chez moi là. Daniel m'a emprunter ma voiture pour faire des courses.

Donc ... vous avez decider de vous amuser à mes dépends? Et de me mentir en prime ?

Et vous l'vez avouer?

Courageux, Carter. Très courageux. Mais idiot.

Courez, Carter, courez. Si vous voulez encore avoir des nuits à passer, je vous conseil de courir.

**23.56 : Sam Carter**

Aïe, aïe, mon Colonel. Je suis en train de courir effrayée.

PSje suis au telephone avec Daniel en ce moment même, il est avec Janet.

**23.56 : Jack O'Neill**

merde.

Et réduisez un peu les sarcasmes Carter .

Dîtes à daniel ' merci ' pour être un si bon ami.

**23.56 : Sam Carter**

allez, mon colonel. Ce n'est pas si affreux, quand même ?

je veux dire, nous pouvons nous parler comme cela, personne ne le saura.

Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas être sarcastique? Je ne peux pas l'être en dehors de ce journal.

**23.57 : Jack O'Neill**

Le psy le saura.

Mon dieu les femmes. Ne jouez pas la culpabilité avec moi.

Allez c'est bon, vous pouvez rester ausi sarcastique que vous l'êtes.

**23.57 : Sam Carter**

Mais le psy ne saura jamais qui nous sommes.

Et merci de subvenir à mes besoins.

**23.57 : Jack O'Neill**

Eh!

Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je m'amuse avec ce journal ? IL n'y a rien pour moi à l'intérieur.

**23.57 : Sam Carter**

Vois ci le code pour 10 jeux. Faîtes votre choix.

**23.58 : Jack O'Neill**

Intéressant. Et pourquoi ne m'avez vous jamais offert ça avant ?

**23.58 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, je devais garder quelque chose pour me sortir de ce genre de situation.

**23.58 : Jack O'Neill**

Je perds mon temps. Bien qur que vous avez toujours quelque chose.

**23.59 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes celui qui me l'a appris.

Donc, combien de nuits me reste t-il ?

**23.59 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes en sécurité. Pour l'instant.

Bon, je vais me coucher.

Bon nuit Carter, et conduisez prudemment.

En fait, ne conduisez pas . restez au SGC, mais dormez quand même. Comme une personne normal. Dîtes le à Daniel aussi.

**23.59 : Sam Carter**

Oui papa.

**23.59 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est colonel pour vous, pas papa.

N'oubliez pas de surveillez vos arrière demain. Vous êtes presue sauvé, mais pas si en sécurité que ça.

**23.59 : Sam Carter**

Merci de l'avertissement. Et merci d'accepter ça.

Je vous voie demain.

Et bonne nuit à vous aussi.

* * *

**Et bien voilà la première partie de Elle et Lui, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, moi j'ai beaucoup cette fan en anglais, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle rend moins bien en français... ou alors c'est parce que je suis une fanatique de l'anglais... dîtes moi... si vous aimez, la suite arrivera beintôt...**

**voilà, voilà, biz' à tous!**

** Pit-chan!  
**


	2. elle et son médecin

_**Elle et son médecin, lui et son archéologue, et leur jaffa**_

_écrit Blue Topaz, _

_traduit par pit-chan_

**_mardi, 8 Juillet 2003 _**

**05.30 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé vous êtes réveillé ? Et vous avez intérêt à être au SGC, Major.

**05.32 : Sam Carter**

Oui, je suis réveillée. Et oui, j'ai passé la nuit au SGC.

Et contrairement au croyance populaire, je DORS la nuit.

**05.32 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ne me ferez pas croire ça. Enfin bref , vous voulez quelque chose de la surface ?

**05.32 : Sam Carter**

Un muffin à la myrtille de votre café habituel, serait le bienvenu. Merci de demander, mon colonel.

**05.33 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça fait parti du service. Je vous voie au mess à 7h30.

**05.33 : Sam Carter**

A tout à l'heure.

**05.33 : Jack O'Neill**

Au fait, le doc vous a t elle dit quelque chose au sujet du Major Ewan et du Capitaine Perry? Les deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond de SG9 qui nous ont donner un mal de crâne ?

**05.33 : Sam Carter**

Janet dit qu'ils vont bien, mon colonel. Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Vous voulez leur dire le fond de votre pensée ?

**05.33 : Jack O'Neill**

Nope. Hammond est tout a fait capable de ça. Mais je veux passer un peu de ma frustration sur eux.

**05.34 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils ont assez souffert comme cela, mon colonel ? Ils ont sûrement retenu la leçon.

**05.34 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous pensez ? Je veux dire , ils auraient dû s'y attendre. Ils n'auraient pas du laisser leurs sentiments affecter leur travail.

Et puis d'ailleurs que c'est-il vraiment passé avec eux ?

**05.34 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel, avez vu quelque que de plus humiliant que leur retour de P3X 599 ? Et la demande de rapport quand à ce qu'il c'est passé est grave.

J'ai entendu que le Major Ewan et le Capitaine Perry aimait la même fille. Et je suis sure que vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire.

**05.34 : Jack O'Neill**

Ils se sont battus pour une fille ?

Leur comportement est scandaleux. Ils ont de la chance que la planète qu'ils visitaient était pacifique. .

**05.34 : Sam Carter**

Je suis sure que le Général Hammond va les réprimander, mon colonel.

**05.34 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, je suppose que vous avez raison. Je vous voie à la base alors. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

**05.35 : Sam Carter**

Je vais aller en prendre une aussi. Je vous voie au mess.

* * *

**11.54 : Jack O'Neill**

Je m'ennuie.

Qu'êtes vous en train de faire ?

**11.55 : Sam Carter**

Une expérience pour déterminer le taux de dégradation du nouveau minéral que SG7 a trouvé sur P98 766.

Vous voulez m'aider ?

**11.56 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, je m'ennuie. Je suis pas suicidaire.

**11.56 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel, c'est juste une expérience. Pas une dangereuse mission.

Et je ne vais pas vous mordre. Et mon équipement non plus.

**11.56 : Jack O'Neill**

Oubliez ça.

Hé, pourquoi la question ne vient qu'à 13h00? Pourquoi pas avant ?

**11.56 : Sam Carter**

Parce que nous avons alors mangé. C'est toujours une bonne chose de le faire l'estomac plein. Comme ça personne n'est grognon.

**11.57 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, je vais vous laisser faire vos expériences.

Vous me retrouvez pour le déjeuner?

**11.57 : Sam Carter**

Sur.

**11.57 : Jack O'Neill**

12.30. ne soyez pas en retard. Je vous garde un gelée bleu si j'arrive assez tôt. .

**11.57 : Sam Carter**

merci, mon colonel. À tout a l'heure.

* * *

**13.00: le psychiatre**

Qui est votre meilleur ami ? comment vous pourriez le/la décrire ? Discutez en entre vous.

* * *

**13.45 : Jack O'Neill**

Je dirais Daniel.

**13.46 : Sam Carter**

Alors nous sommes en compétition ?

C'est bon, parce que pour moi ce n'est pas Daniel de toute façon. C'est Janet.

**13.46 : Jack O'Neill**

Sure de vouloir le Doc ? Si vous êtes si désespérée, je peux vous laisser Daniel. Vous savez quoi ? On decide à pile ou face.

**13.46 : Sam Carter**

MON COLONEL ! C'est une façon de parler. Janet n'est pas si affreuse.

Avez vous eu votre examen d'ailleurs ce matin ?

**13.46 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui. Carter, mettez vous à ma place, donnez lui une aiguille et restez une journée enfermé avec elle. Je vous défie de penser toujours ainsi après ça.

Je suis sur que le Doc à une dent contre moi. Elle est toujours gentille avec les autres.

**13.47 : Sam Carter**

Ok, vous marquez peut être un point là. Janet peut faire peur quand elle a une aiguille à la main. Mais elle n'a rien contre vous, mon colonel. Cependant, votre manque de coopération quand elle s'occupe de vous y est peut être pour quelque chose.

Mais rien n'y fait, elle est toujours ma meilleure amie.

**13.47 : Jack O'Neill**

Meilleure que Daniel ?

**13.47 : Sam Carter**

Je partage plus de secret avec Janet qu'avec Daniel.

**13.47 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est juste parce qu'elle est une femme.

**13.48 : Sam Carter**

Oui, parce qu'elle est une femme. Content ?

Pourquoi vous battez vous ainsi? Je pensais que vous vouliez Daniel pour vous seul.

**13.48 : Jack O'Neill**

Oui, je suis content.

Et je fais ça juste parce que c'est drôle.

**13.48 : Sam Carter**

C'est une vengeance ?

**13.48 : Jack O'Neill**

Théoriquement parlant, ça fait quoi si ça l'est ?

**13.49 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, théoriquement parlant, mon colonel. Si ça l'**est** alors vous ne faîtes pas ce qui est demandé.

**13.49 : Jack O'Neill**

Oy.

**13.49 : Sam Carter**

Je dois y aller. Je ferais ma réponse après le briefing de 14h30.

**13.49 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok.

* * *

**14.36 : Jack O'Neill**

Daniel est un scientifique, il éternue souvent (une habitude) , c'est aussi un intello.

Voilà mon meilleur ami pour vous.

* * *

**16.41 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel, s'il vous plait.

Personne ne croira que c'est la seule chose que vous avez à dire sur votre meilleur ami.

Et je sais que vous avez écrit ça pour me couper le souffle. Et vous savez quoi ? Ca ne marche pas. Bien essayé. Faîtes mieux la prochaine fois.

**16.45 : Jack O'Neill**

Argh, Carter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous pourriez penser ça de moi.

Bien sur que ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai à dire. C'est juste une intro.

Ok, alors Daniel, que puis-je dire sur lui ?

Bien, c'est un intello. Bien plus intello que Carter. Il porte des lunettes et est allergique a absolument tout. Bien que je pense que tout ce qu'il fait couler dans ses veine finira bien pas avoir un effet.

Il est gentil. Mais peut être coriace aussi. La vie n'a pas été gentil avec lui. Mais la vie lui a aussi donner d'importantes leçons et il y fait face, Daniel est un étudiant model, comme Carter. Si quelqu'un a le plus compter dans sa vie, c'est Sha're, sa femme. Et même si elle est partie maintenant, ses sentiments n'ont pas changé. Pas du tout. Et ça mon ami, c'est ce que j'appelle l'amour véritable.

Daniel n'est pas seulement mon ami, mais il fait aussi parti de mon équipe. Il a un sérieux penchant à désobéir à mes ordres, mais seulement pour de profondes raisons. Il est ma conscience je suppose. Il peut être tellement agaçant des fois, quand il piaille sur sa dernière traduction, ou sur l'histoire d'un peuple ancien. Ce côté de lui est ennuyant. Il a un grand cœur. Il peut voir le bien dans les personnes les plus malveillantes.

C'est un orphelin, ces parents sont morts quand il était juste un enfant. Il a un grand-père mais leur relation n'est pas top. Pour être honnête, je ne peut pas vraiment parler de sa famille dans le détail. Une chose est sur, j'ai confiance en lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois et m'a aide à faire face à mes démons.

Daniel a aussi des yeux de chiots (cette information est généreusement fournie par les infirmières, le second lieu où il passe le plus de temps, juste derrière son propre bureau). L'effet est universel, ici et ailleurs, sur les femmes. Pas toujours une mauvaise chose, je dois dire, on peut l'utiliser à notre avantage.

Ok, c'est tout.

Voyez Carter ...

PS: je vous descends si un jour Daniel à vent de ça.

**16.46 : Sam Carter**

Vous êtes sur à propos des yeux de chiots ? Cela ressemble plus a des yeux de biche pour moi.

Et ne vous inquiétez ça personne n'aura vent de ça. Daniel pourra toujours apprendre ça par lui-même pourtant. Il est très doué pour ça.

**16.46 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes celle qui lui dira.

Et ne jouez pas avec moi. Je suis sérieux. Il en va de ma réputation.

A vous. Parlez nous un peu du notre dragon-Doc.

**16.48 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne pensez pas être un peu dur avec Janet, mon colonel ?

C'est une personne adorable.

Janet est notre médecin chef. Elle est responsable de la santé de tous les officiers du SGC. Même si elle est petite, elle a une sorte de prestance. Un marines de deux fois sa taille tressaillirait sous son examen. Je suppose que c'est lié à son métier; elle doit être capable de contrôler ses patients et comme le colonel l'a dit, armée d'une aiguille, elle fait vraiment peur. En tout cas pour ceux qui ne respecte pas ses ordres.

Janet a eut un mari, qui était un connard. Sinon, Janet n'aurais jamais divorcer avec lui. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, je ne pense pas que j'aurais voulu. C'est son passé, elle ne s'épanche pas dessus, et je ne vais pas aller fouiller. Elle est aussi une mère. Une très bonne d'ailleurs. Elle aime sa fille, Cassie, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la sienne, pas biologiquement, enfin bref. Mais j'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce qu'elle était capable de faire pour elle. Je suis heureuse, Cassie peut vivre une vie normal. Celle que je n'aurais pas pu lui offrir.

Je pense être l'une des seules de la base à l'avoir aidé. Nous comprenons ce que c'est que de vivre dans un monde d'hommes. J'aime profondément Janet, comme une sœur. Je lui fait confiance pour mes plus gros secret.

Et je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Daniel.

**16.48 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh, wow. Je pense que je vais voir le Doc sous un autre jour.

Daniel et le Doc, huh? Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les commérages, Carter.

**16.49 : Sam Carter**

Je n'aime pas ça. Je fais seulement part de mes observations.

**16.49 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous le dîtes, Major.

Hé, comment discuter d'eux ?

Vous savez quoi ? Je me sens un peu coupable de parler de ça.

**16.49 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas comment non plus. Je veux dire, je suis d'accord avec la majeur partie de ce que vous avez dit sur Daniel. Je le connais assez bien aussi. Et je suis sur que ça s'applique à Janet aussi.

Et mon colonel, techniquement, nous ne discutons pas.

Et depuis quand avez vous développer un sentiment de culpabilité envers Daniel ?

**16.49 : Jack O'Neill**

Petite maligne.

Je me sens coupable parce qu'on a pas parlé de Teal'C.

**16.50 : Sam Carter**

Je vous demande pardon ?

**16.50 : Jack O'Neill**

J'ai parlé de Daniel ici, mais qu'en est-il de Teal'C ?

**16.50 : Sam Carter**

Vous voulez parlé de Teal'C, mon colonel ? Ok. Je n'ai rien contre.

**16.50 : Jack O'Neill**

Et bien, se serait plus juste, non ?

Faisons le ensemble? Vous et moi.

**16.50 : Sam Carter**

Où proposez vous de faire ça ?

**16.50 : Jack O'Neill**

Dans mon bureau. Nous comparerons nos notes.

**16.51 : Sam Carter**

Maintenant ?

**16.51 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, Carter. L'année prochaine.

Bien sur que oui, maintenant.

**16.51 : Sam Carter**

Donnez moi 10 minutes.

**16.51 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous retrouve dans mon bureau. N'oubliez pas de prendre une tarte si vous passez par le mess.

**16.51 : Sam Carter**

Je l'ai.

* * *

**17.23 : Jack O'Neill**

Voici notre observation combinée (Colonel O'Neill et Major Carter) de notre autre meilleur ami. On pensait que ce n'était pas juste de ne pas parler de lui.

Son nom est Teal'C. Il a nom étrange parce qu'il n'est pas de par ici. Il est loyal et courageux. Un grand guerrier. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais quand il le fait, c'est tojours quelque chose qui devait être dit. Il est homme de parole. Le genre d'homme que vous voulez derrière vous lors d'un combat.

Teal'C est le seule de l'équipe a avoir un fils. Son nom est Rya'c. c'est un bon garçon, et il semble suivre les pas de son père. La femme de Teal'C est morte. Personnellement nous (d'accord, plus le Colonel O'Neill) pensions qu'il n'aimait plus sa femme, mais elle reste la mère de son fils. Elle a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable pour lui, mais c'est en quelque sorte ce qu'une mère aurait dû faire. Teal'C était furieux, mais il lui a pardonné. Parce que c'est Teal'C. Cela nous a montré qu'il pouvait garder rancune longtemps(quelque chose doubler 'de la Revenge jaffa', demandez pas pourquoi). Ceux qu'il considère comme ses ennemis devrait avoir peur. Très peur.

Il a un maître, appelé Maître Bra'tac. Il l'aime comme un père. Bra'tac lui a appris tout ce qu'il sait. De récent événement montre que Teal'C serait près à sacrifier sa vie pour lui, cela montre bien comme ils sont proches.

Il mange énormément. Ouais, c'est un grand homme. Teal'c est aussi une sorte de gros nounours (cette observation vient du Major Carter). Il a un œil sur tout ceux qui compte pour lui. Il adore la science fiction, spécialement Star Wars. Et il essayer de performer son humour à la suite du notre.

**18.45 : Jack O'Neill**

Un diner ensemble vous dit, Major? Avec Teal'c, Daniel et le Doc aussi. Je pense que O'Malley sera ravi de nous voir.

**18.45 : Sam Carter**

J'ai un doute, mon colonel. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus nous voir si nous continuons à ne lui prendre que des steaks. .

**18.45 : Jack O'Neill**

Merde. Alors un italien ? Ou peut être chinois ?

**18.46 : Sam Carter**

Le chinois m'a l'air bien. A quelle heure vous voulez vous qu'on se retrouve en haut ?

**18.46 : Jack O'Neill**

20.00. je préviens Daniel et Teal'C. Vous vous chargez du Doc.

**18.46 : Sam Carter**

Ok. Je vous voie la haut alors.

**18.46 : Jack O'Neill**

20.00 Carter. Ne soyez pas en retard.

**18.47 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel, je ne suis pas Daniel. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me rappeler d'être ponctuelle.

**18.47 : Jack O'Neill**

désolé, l'habitude. A plus tard.

**18.47 : Sam Carter**

Ok. Encore une chose mon colonel. C'est suppose être un journal, pas un téléphone. On peut éviter de l'utiliser pour fixer un rendez-vous.

**18.47 : Jack O'Neill**

M'en fout.

* * *

**23.49 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, pourquoi les autres ne sont pas encore du journal ? Je pensais que vous leur en aviez parlé.

**23.50 : Sam Carter**

Je ne vois pas l'utilité de leur dire. Et puis, je suis sure que vous ne voudriez pas devenir la cible des leur blague, si jamais ils l'apprenaient. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en eux, mais moins de personnes savent, mieux c'est. Cela réduit les possibilités de dérapages.

**23.50 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vois. Merci.

**23.51 : Sam Carter**

De rien.

**23.51 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez quoi? C'est amusant a quel point je trouve ça facile.

**23.51 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel ?

**23.51 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça, 'écrire dans ce journal'. Je ne me sens pas obligé de le faire. Et même si je hais dire ça, je trouve que c''est amusant. Je peux dire des choses ici et ne pas m'en préoccupé plus que ça.

**23.51 : Sam Carter**

Je suis heureuse que vous appréciez cela.

**23.52 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, quand on aura des missions ? Comment cela va se passer avec le journal ?

**23.52 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, je pensais à repousser les question à un autre jour quand nous serons en missions. Cela pourrait être dangereux en mission, sans parler de la perte de temps.

**23.52 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok bien. Je suis heureux de voir que vous y avez pensé.

Encore une chose. Je sais être un ami pour vous, mais est que je fais parti de vos meilleurs amis?

**23.52 : Sam Carter**

Oui, mon colonel. Bien sur que oui.

**23.54 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien alors vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur si je vous invite à un dîner entre ami, juste nous deux, n'est ce pas ? Ce jeudi.

**23.57 : Sam Carter**

Je ne suis pas sure que cela soit une bonne idée , mon colonel. Les gens parlent.

**23.58 : Jack O'Neill**

Et ? Laissez les parler. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau.

**23.59 : Sam Carter**

Alors c'est d'accord. Laissons les parler.

Mais je ne peux pas jeudi. Cassie vient chez moi pour une soirée entre filles. Mais pourquoi pas vendredi ?

**23.59 : Jack O'Neill**

Vendredi ça me va.

Regardez l'heure. C'est bientôt minuit. Je vais aller me coucher.

Bonne nuit Carter. A demain.

**23.59 : Sam Carter**

Bonne nuit mon colonel.

* * *

Et bien voilà le deuxième chapitre, je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres, mais en ce moment je bosse toute la journée, et le soir quand je rentre je suis plutôt fatiguée…. Je vais cependant essayer de faire un effort, promis…. Voili voilou , sur ce je vous laisse en espérant avoir des reviews de vous ça fait toujours plaisir! J'en profite au passage pour remercier : **Sandawn08, Virg05, Béa, Scratchie, Admonentia Lune-Argent ** qui m'ont gentiment laissé des reviews! Biz' à tous 


	3. elle et son portable

**_Elle est son portable et lui et sa Gameboy_**

_écrit Blue Topaz, _

_traduit par Pit-chan_

**_mercredi, 9 Juillet 2003 _**

**06.30 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes?

**06.32 : Sam Carter**

Je me prépare pour aller travailler, mon colonel.

Et n'ai je pas dit quelque chose au sujet de ne pas confondre ce journal avec un téléphone ?

**06.32 : Jack O'Neill**

Cela sonne comme un avertissement. Mais hé, qu'est ce que ça me fait ?

**06.32 : Sam Carter**

Ca fait que cela la réduirait ma quantité de travail. Je dois éditer ce journal avant de l'envoyer au psychiatre.

**06.32 : Jack O'Neill**

Qu'importe, combien de questions il nous reste?

**06.33 : Sam Carter**

Trois, mon colonel. Une aujourd'hui, une jeudi et la dernière vendredi.

**06.33 : Jack O'Neill**

Et que va t il se passer après vendredi ?

**06.33 : Sam Carter**

Je vais l'éditer, et il sera près pour lundi. Ils ont promis qu'on aurait les résultats en une semaine.

**06.34 : Jack O'Neill**

Je voulais dire, qu'arrivera t il à ce journal après vendredi ?

**06.34 : Sam Carter**

Je pense que c'est juste ça, mon colonel. Se sera finit.

**06.35 : Jack O'Neill**

Oh. Ok!

**06.35 : Sam Carter**

Êtes vous désapointé, mon colonel ?

**06.36 : Jack O'Neill**

Je vous parle plus tard. Je dois me préparer.

**06.36 : Sam Carter**

Bien.

* * *

**13.00: le psychiatre**

Si vous étiez coincé dans le désert islandais, et que vous ne pourriez avoir qu'une seule chose avec vous, que cela serait-il ?

**13.47 : Jack O'Neill**

Juste une? Je pense savoir quelle serait la votre Carter.

**13.48 : Sam Carter**

Vraiment? Et ce serait, mon colonel ?

**13.48 : Jack O'Neill**

Votre ordinateur portable, ou votre réacteur à naquada. Un des deux.

**13.48 : Sam Carter**

Très bien. Je prendrais mon ordinateur (portable) avec moi. Je pourrais faire de nombreuses chose avec, pourvu que j'ai assez de batterie pour une vie entière. Je pourrais toujours faire de nouveaux programmes ou quelque chose d'intéressant, au moins je ne m'ennuierais pas facilement.

Et vous ?

**13.49 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous ne pouvez pas deviner ?

**13.49 : Sam Carter**

Votre cane à pêche ?

**13.49 : Jack O'Neill**

Nope, je pourrais toujours en faire une quand je serais en Islande, je n'ai besoin d'une trop perfectionner. Essayer encore.

**13.49 : Sam Carter**

Un bateau pour fuir ?

**14.00 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous savez que si choisissais ça, se serait en vue d'escroquer quelqu'un. Encore faux. Allez, dernière chance.

**14.00 : Sam Carter**

La troisième sera la bonne.

Votre GameBoy ?

**14.00 : Jack O'Neill**

Comment diable avez vous pensez à ça ?

**14.00 : Sam Carter**

Bien, c'est ça ou votre yo-yo.

Vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous occuper l'esprit aussi bien que les mains, et je suppose que la GameBoy et un peu plus divertissante que le yo-yo.

**14.01 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok. Bonne raison. Et la GameBoy stimule aussi mon esprit. N'oubliez pas ce point.

Et, heureusement il n'y a pas de restriction sur combien de jeux je peux amener.

Carter, c'est trop simple. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

**14.01 : Sam Carter**

Je pense aussi.

Mon ordinateur est ma vie, et votre Gameboy la votre (enfin façon de parler). Nous sommes pathétique. Bien, peut être sommes nous ... mais arrêtons de parler de ça.

**14.01 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous êtes en régression. Et nous ne sommes pas pathétique.

Que diriez vous de rendre ça un peu plus marrant ?

**14.01 : Sam Carter**

Ça me va.

**14.02 : Jack O'Neill**

Ok alors. Que diriez vous de changer la question, de 'quoi', on passe à 'qui' ?

**14.02 : Sam Carter**

Nous choisissons une personne avec qui passer le reste de notre vie en Islande ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? Cela me semble intéressant. Mais je pense que devrions mettre une condition. Personne du SGC se serait trop simple.

**14.02 : Jack O'Neill**

Vendu. Pas de la famille non plus.

**14.02 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi pensez vous à ça ? Papa est absolument hors de questions.

**14.03 : Jack O'Neill**

Ha! Je le savais.

**14.03 : Sam Carter**

Dans ce cas, pas d'alien non plus. Cela veut dire que Thor n'ai pas autorisé.

**14.03 : Jack O'Neill**

Merde.

Donc, nous devons trouver quelqu'un qui n'est pas du SGC, pas de la famille et pas alien, pour venir avec nous en Island ?

On est pas sortit de l'auberge.

**14.04 : Sam Carter**

Ouais, définitivement pas sortit.

Combien de temps pensez vous mettre pour trouver une personne qui réponde à ces critères ?

**14.04 : Jack O'Neill**

Un mois ?

**14.04 : Sam Carter**

Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop dur, mon colonel.

Est ce que la personne doit être vivante ?

**14.04 : Jack O'Neill**

Qui avez vous a l'esprit ?

**14.05 : Sam Carter**

Albert Einstein bien sur.

Échanger des idées avec lui doit être passionnant. Imaginez, conversez avec l'une des plus grands physicien de tous les temps .

**14.05 : Jack O'Neill**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pose cette question.

**14.05 : Sam Carter**

Et vous ? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un.

**14.05 : Jack O'Neill**

Je pense que je prendrais Mary Steenburgen avec moi.

**14.05 : Sam Carter**

Qui ?

**14.06 : Jack O'Neill**

Une actrice.

**14.07 : Sam Carter**

Oh, elle est belle ?

**14.07 : Jack O'Neill**

Elle a de la class.

**14.08 : Sam Carter**

Je pense que nous ne devrions pas prendre quelqu'un de connu, non plus. C'est encore trop facile. .

**14.08 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi ?

**14.08 : Sam Carter**

Comme j'ai dit, c'est encore trop facile.

**14.08 : Jack O'Neill**

Personne de célèbre. Ok alors. Pas d'ancien petits amis ou petites amis, non plus.

**14.08 : Sam Carter**

D'accord. Pas d'amour d'enfance et de coup de foudre.

**14.09 : Jack O'Neill**

Cela me laisse juste avec mon jardinier, mon coiffeur, mon réparateur et mes voisins alors. Je ne pense que je voudrais rester avec aux 24 heure sur 24, pour être honnête. .

**14.09 : Sam Carter**

Je suis sure que nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un.

Éventuellement.

**14.09 : Jack O'Neill**

Pas avec ces ridicules conditions.

**14.09 : Sam Carter**

Oui, mais ce qui rend la chose intéressante, non?

**14.09 : Jack O'Neill**

Je pense que oui.

**14.10 : Sam Carter**

Écoutez. Je dois y allez. J'ai du travail à faire. Écrivez juste le nom quand vous pensez l'avoir trouver, ok ?

**14.10 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça marche.

* * *

**19.12 : Jack O'Neill**

C'est inutile. Je ne vois personne. Il y a toujours ce gars bizarre, mais je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Je préférerais être seul plutôt que passer mon temps avec lui. Et vous ?

**19.12 : Sam Carter**

Pareil. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mon travail, je pense à ça à la place. C'est absurde.

Juste choisir une personne, non ? Comment cela peut être aussi dur ?

**19.13 : Jack O'Neill**

Je peux choisir Kinsey?

**19.13 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel ? avez vous vérifiez avant de taper ? Vous avez tapé Kinsey.

Vous avez de la fièvre, mon colonel?

**19.13 : Jack O'Neill**

Non, c'est bien ce que je voulais taper. Je pourrais m'amuser à traumatiser ce fils de p, tous les jours.

**19.13 : Sam Carter**

Oh ...

Je vois, je me surprise à vouloir vous obliger à aller voir le Dr. MacKenzie.

Mais ne refaite plus ça, je recraché mon café sous le choc. Ou si voulez le refaire, prévenir avant serait bienvenu.

**19.14 : Jack O'Neill**

Pour revenir à lui, il deviendrait vieux trop vite. donc, je suppose que je passé mon tour.

Et vous alors? Vous n'avez pensé à personne?

**19.14 : Sam Carter**

Et bien je pensais sérieusement à mon masseur du club de sport. Je pourrais toujours l'utiliser pour me relaxer. Il ne fait pas mal et il est mignon.

**19.14 : Jack O'Neill**

Mignon ? Nous le choisissez parce qu'il est mignon ?

**19.14 : Sam Carter**

Non. Vous devriez vraiment essayer ces massages. Il a des doigts talentueux, je peux vous le jurer.

**19.14 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous le choisissez pour son talent? Et parce qu'il est mignon ?

**19.15 : Sam Carter**

Je ne vois personne d'autre. Ma liste n'est pas non plus très longue. Et je n'ai pas dit que je le choisissais, juste que je considérais cette possibilité. Il n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler.

C'est impossible. Que diriez de faire autre chose?

**19.15 : Jack O'Neill**

Que proposez vous ?

**19.15 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas encore. Donnez moi du temps pour y penser.

**19.15 : Jack O'Neill**

Au fait, vous savez ce qui l'en est de nos idiots ?

**19.15 : Sam Carter**

Quells idiots, mon colonel ?

**19.15 : Jack O'Neill**

Les idiots responsable de notre situation ?

**19.15 : Sam Carter**

Oh, vous voulez dire le Major Ewan et le Capitaine Perry, mon colonel? Le colonel et son second de SG9 ?

Et bien, Janet leur a laisser quitter l'infirmerie ce matin. J'ai entendu le Général Hammond les réprimander et leur faire faire une de ses leçons de partenariat, comme ça ils pourront passer outre leur différent.

**19.16 : Jack O'Neill**

Pourquoi ne pas les réassigner dans d'autres équipes? Se serait plus simple. Et cela ferait économiser de l'argent aussi.

**19.16 : Sam Carter**

C'est leur punition, mon colonel. Et puis, et puis ils n'apprendraient rien s'ils étaient simplement séparés. Et enfin, le SGC et une petite communauté, que se passerait-il s'il se sautaient à la gorge dans un couloir ?

**19.16 : Jack O'Neill**

Et tout ça parce qu'ils se battent pour une fille. C'est puéril, n'est ce pas ? Comme s'il n'y avait qu'un femme dans le monde entier.

D'ailleurs qui est cette fille?

**19.16 : Sam Carter**

Et bien, deux hommes adultes qui se battent pour une femme, vous devez admettre que cela sonne romantique, mon colonel.

La femme ne fait partie du SGC, mon colonel. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, elle est mariée à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

**19.16 : Jack O'Neill**

Alors pourquoi se battaient-ils pour elle ?

**19.16 : Sam Carter**

Je ne sais pas. Peut être se détestaient-ils depuis longtemps, qu'ils en ont oublié la raison. C'est un truc de fierté masculine, je suppose.

**19.16 : Jack O'Neill**

Hé, si on le mettait tous les deux en Islande. Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'essayent de s'entretuer ?

**19.17 : Sam Carter**

Pour le moment ils sont en plein dedans.

**19.17 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous croyez, huh?

**19.17 : Sam Carter**

Oui. Je n'avais vraiment prêté attention à eux avant, mais vous pouvez clairement sentir de l'animosité quand ces deux là ne sont pas loin. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai accompagnez SG9 sur P7Y 566? Ils ne se parlaient presque pas, c'était étrange. J'ai pensé que c'était juste mon impression; que j'étais trop sensible. Ils avaient besoin d'extérioriser ça.

**19.17 : Jack O'Neill**

Et que se passerait-il si nous étions tous les deux en Islande ? Combien de temps avant que vous n'essayer de me tuer ?

**19.17 : Sam Carter**

Aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait, mon colonel.

Vous n'êtes pas si agaçant. Je pourrais vivre avec vous. Et vous, mon colonel? Combien de temps avant que vous ne me tueriez?

**19.17 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes ok, s'il n'y a pas de technologie aux alentours . Je pourrais vivre avec vous.

**19.17 : Sam Carter**

Mon, colonel ! je ne suis pas comme ça.

Si ?

**19.18 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous devriez voir la lueur dans vos yeux quand il y a un nouveau jouet avec lequel vous pouvez vous amuser. Votre bouche débite alors des tonnes de mots incompréhensibles pour ma tête. Admettez le; vous êtes exactement comme Daniel.

**19.18 : Sam Carter**

Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? La technologie, c'est ma passion.

**19.18 : Jack O'Neill**

Ne me faîte pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Carter. Vous êtes comme vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas parfaite, ce qui vous rends humaine. Je vous préfère comme ça. Cela vous rend plus 'accessible'.

**19.19 : Sam Carter**

Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis inaccessible ?

**19.19 : Jack O'Neill**

Regardez vous bien dans un miroir, regardez vos états de service et vos diplômes.

**19.19 : Sam Carter**

Ce n'est pas tout ce que je suis.

**19.19 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sais ça. Mais les autres non.

Et vous savez quoi ? Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de ce que les autres pensent. C'est leur perte.

**19.20 : Sam Carter**

Merci, mon colonel.

C'est drôle, non ? un moment nous parlions de votre Gameboy et de mon ordinateur, l'instant d'après vous me remonter le moral.

**19.20 : Jack O'Neill**

Ça l'est. Mais la vie est marrante.

Carter, tout ça m'a donné faim.

**19.20 : Sam Carter**

Je vous retrouve au mess.

* * *

**20.59 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter, vous avez bien dit que l'on pouvait efface certaine chose du journal, n'est ce pas ? Donc, en gros, je voudrais écrire quelque chose que vous seule devait lire, vous pourriez l'effacer avant de l'envoyer au psy ?

**21.01 : Sam Carter**

Oui, mon colonel. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. S'il y a une chose que voulez me dire et à personne d'autre, faîtes.

**21.01 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien.

Hammond est mort. Je vais y veiller personnellement.

**21.01 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel ?

**21.02 : Jack O'Neill**

Le major Ewan est venu dans mon bureau juste après le dîner. Il me demandait quelques conseil quand à la relation entre un colonel et son second. Il disait que Hammond lui avait recommander de venir me voir. Il a aussi arranger une réunion avec nous quatre. Moi, vous, Ewan et Perry.

Il plaisante, hein? Moi, donner des conseils dans les relations ? c'est comme demander à un éléphant de vous apprendre à voler.

**21.02 : Sam Carter**

Oh mince.

Je pense que la partie que vous voulez efface et : 'Hammond est mort. Je vais y veiller personnellement'.

**21.02 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous avez raison. Qu'est ce qu'il ne vas pas avec lui? A t-il frappe sa tête contre les murs ? Parce qu'il l'a définitivement perdu là.

Ou peut être a t-il reçut l'ordre de les réconcilier, pour ma propre frustration. Pourquoi tout le monde me hait ?

**21.03 : Sam Carter**

Voyez les choses différemment, mon colonel. Nous sommes ensemble depuis 7 ans. Nous tenons le record du plus long partenariat dans le SGC. Vous devez l'admettre, mon colonel, cela doit bien dire quelque chose. Et puis, cela prouve que le Général nous fait confiance. Donc ne déverser pas votre frustration sur le Général; il ne le mérite pas.

Et juste comme ça, je ne vous hait pas, mon colonel.

**21.03 : Jack O'Neill**

Je sais ça. Même un bleu le serait. Votre QI combine à mes muscles, rien ne peut battre ça. Mais c'est quelque chose qui ne s'apprend pas . Et puis de toute façon , il ne vont pas aller ensemble aux leçons de partenariat ?

Hammond sait combien je me sens mal à l'aise avec ça. Mais il le fait quand même. Maudit soit-il. Juste parce qu'il a des étoiles sur les épaules, cela ne veut pas dire que devons faire tout ce qui lui plait.

Et merci de ne pas me haïr, Carter.

**21.03 : Sam Carter**

A vrai dire , mon colonel, si. La dernière fois que j'ai regarder, les étoiles était significatif d'un rang supérieur aux oiseaux.

De rien.

**21.03 : Jack O'Neill**

Carter.

Je ne sais pas qui vous a appris les sarcasme, ou combien de temps vous avez appris. Je m'en moque. Mais s'il vous plait. Ce n'est ni le temps ni l'endroit. Je suis en colère. Et il n'y a rien qui me mets plus en colère que tout ces sarcasmes.

Et vous ne m'aimez pas quand je suis en colère.

**21.04 : Sam Carter**

Désolée, mon colonel.

**21.04 : Jack O'Neill**

Votre voix vous trahit, vous ne le pensez pas.

**21.04 : Sam Carter**

Non.

Parce que je ne l'ai pas dit. Donc il ne peut sembler dans ma voix que je suis désolée.

**21.04 : Jack O'Neill**

Ca suffit. Je ne vous parle plus.

Je vous vois demain matin. Mon bureau, 09.00, pour notre réunion avec Ewan et Perry.

**21.02 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel, ma voix ne disais peut être pas que j'étais désolée.

Mais je l'ai tapé très honnêtement. Promis.

* * *

**21.34 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel ? Vous êtes là ?

* * *

**21.50 : Sam Carter**

Colonel O'Neill ?

* * *

**22.39 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel? Ce silence ferait mieux de finir maintenant, ou je pourrais trouver une raison pour annuler notre 'rendez-vous' de vendredi soir ? .

* * *

**23.07 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel ? S'il vous plait, répondez. Je m'inquiète maintenant. Et vous ne répondez pas à votre portable non plus. Je sais que vous avez déjà quitté le SGC (j'ai appelé le check-point). Écoutez, vous n'avez pas besoin d'écrire quoi que se soit, faîtes moi juste savoir que vous allez bien.

* * *

**23.41 : Jack O'Neill**

Rendez vous ? C'est juste un repas entre amis. Et Carter, honte sur vous. Vous devriez savoir que me menacer n'est d'aucune utilité.

Je ne vous ignore pas (bon d'accord, au début si). Je suis sortis boire un verre avec des copains. J'ai laissé le palm dans la voiture, c'est pour cela que je n'étais pas en mesure de vous contacter. La batterie de mon portable est morte, j'ai du l'éteindre. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacter sur mon bipeur ?

**23.41 : Sam Carter**

Mon colonel, merci mon dieu vous allez bien. je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais j'avais au moins la chance de vous énerver.

Et j'avais complètement oublié le bipeur. J'étais tellement inquiète (et vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée )

**23.42 : Jack O'Neill**

Si vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre, je n'envisagerais même pas de vous parler à nouveau. Mais vous avez de la chance, je vous aime bien.

**23.42 : Sam Carter**

Merci, mon colonel.

**23.42 : Jack O'Neill**

Vous êtes où là ?

**23.42 : Sam Carter**

Toujours au SGC. Je vais dormir dans mes quartiers. C'est trop tard pour que je rentre chez moi.

**23.43 : Jack O'Neill**

Bien.

Hé, le diner de vendredi tient toujours, hein ?

**23.43 : Sam Carter**

Je ne le raterais pour rien au monde.

**23.43 : Jack O'Neill**

Excellent.

Je vous vois demain alors.

**23.43 : Sam Carter**

Bonne nuit, mon colonel.

* * *

Et bien voilà un autre chapitre qui se finit, je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, et promets de traduire un peu plus rapidement la prochaine fois! biz' à tous! 


End file.
